Coffee & TV
by GalacticCoffee
Summary: it had been 6 years since the rumor of them being together had been created. However Tweek and Craig might stop being pussies and be able to confess their feelings to eachother and make the rumor finally real (this is the first fan fiction I've ever written so may turn out shit, will eventually have some smut chapters too)
1. cigarettes under a shelter

Tweek and Craig were still dating to the rest of South Park , and still "just friends" to each other although most of their friends knew their relationship was just a rumour. To the couples relief the "oooohs and awwwhs" had worn off, luckily for them as they weren't the type to be in the centre of attention, especially for some stupid rumour.

It had been 6 years since all this shit began (Craig being 17 and Tweek being 16), to them it was just normal to hold hands and spend every moment together when they could, it had become more and more habit as the years past . Because of this the two had become increasingly close, knowing everything about each other the good and bad. Craig woke up to a good morning text (as Tweek had to have his 6 am morning "coffee") and Tweek fell asleep after reading a good night text (Craig didn't go to sleep until about 3am). They sat next to eachother when they had the same class, coudnt be separated at break, had sleep overs almost every week, fuelling Southpark's assumption of them dating.

Tweek Tweak was the shortest guy in his grade, still had his twitches and stutter. However, he had less anxiety and was also less paranoid (thanks to Craig) Unfortunately, he still got the occasional panic attack. His hair a shade unnatural highlighter blonde that looked like someone had rubbed a balloon on his head making his hair go all wild. His skin was spotted with bruises and scars from where he would whack his body parts against objects and furniture when he was having an episode or when things got too much for him in his head so he would turn to blades for a short release.

On the other hand, Craig Tucker was one of the tallest guys in his grade, Tall and lanky with the odd black eye and bruise, similar to his best friend (Tweek woudnt hurt a fly though). Unlike the Blonde he earnt his injuries from fights with people who pissed him off, he usually won but that didn't mean he could get away scar free either. He had a few piercings, a stud in his tongue and a few rings on his upper ears. He still wore a blue hat, it wasn't the same one he wore when he was younger because he grew so his mum made a new one pretty much identical.

It was another chilly day in Southpark. Patches of white gradually growing, hiding more of the Earth on the snowy day. The two hid outside the school under a shelter so they could cover from the frosty shower. Craig sat back down next to Tweek on the cold steps outside the door after lighting his fag . "man its fucking freezing" he sighed as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I-I know! I'm gonna get hypoth-thermia and d-die I swear!" exclaimed the shorter one, shaking more than normal due to the cold. Craig smirked, taking another drag "no shit, you're wearing a fucking hoodie and jeans…you idiot" ex-hailing once again he handed the cigarette to Tweek, his small hands felt like icicles when their fingers brushed together in the exchange. "w-w-well I don't know! My p-parents are way too busy to buy m-me shit you know that man!" he argued back. His boney hands shook so much that the fag end conveniently fell off by accident. He took a drag trying to steady his short breaths so he wouldn't cough, he only smoked when Craig offered him a bit of his fag, it did help him calm down a little bit so it wasn't just poising his insides for no reason. He didn't really like Craig smoking though he never said it to his face, he had to admit he did find it kind of attractive but he also didn't like the idea of his friends lungs turning black and tongue yellow and then dying of cancer. Craig tilted his head to the side to say 'fair point' he would give Tweek his jacket but he was freezing as it is. Craig didn't mind sharing his cigarettes with Tweek because he knew it calmed him down and it wasn't exactly chain smoking. He blamed Kenny for getting him addicted but he wasn't bothered about the side effects, it was something to do.

They both had feelings much bigger feelings for each other, they both had thoughts of each other, they both were awkward and they never showed it and never talked about it. Sometimes the question "so are you interested in anyone" had come up but both replied with "no not really" and after six years of the fake dating thing they weren't interested in anyone else but each other. Both of them did enjoy pretending to date when the fangirls girls were around because it was an excuse to hold hands or take a longer look into their eyes or sit closer to eachother. However, Tweek never thought Craig really loved him because he would of made a move sooner surely and Craig was certain Tweek didnt have feelings for him because of the same reason.

The blonde took a few more drags before handing the fag back to Craig, feeling a warm glow inside him when their fingers brushed once again. Craig stood up and walked about under the shelter a bit to try and warm up "fuckkkk" he moaned again about the cold, he took a glance at the shaking blonde wanting to wrap his arms around him to warm him up but that'd be too fucking gay and would probably make his friend feel more awkward and jittery. "hey Craig, wanna get c-c-coffee?" Tweek shakily said placing his hands between his skinny thighs to try and warm them up. They had another 4 lessons to go till school ended which meant 4 more shitty hours of sitting in a silent classroom full of morons. Tweeks parents were too busy to care about his attendance and Craig only went to school to hang out with Tweek anyway. Dropping the cigarette butt on the floor and crushing it under his black Doc Martens "yeah whatever" he replied before picking up his backpack and headed off with him.


	2. hot coffee breezy bedroom

The bell ringed as the couple walked into the coffee shop. "hey son" welcomed , not realising that it was mid-day on a Friday and his son wasn't at school. "h-hey" Tweek squeaked, Craig nodded at him, returning his box of fags to his pocket. The lanky teen hated Tweek's parents, he saw how they treated their child , the lack of interest they payed towards him, not giving him any love or support being and being pretty much oblivious to his existence ,but worst of all getting him hooked on meth just like themselves. Although they didn't add enough meth into their coffee to make their son look horrifying, he still suffered the many of the mental side effects of drinking it ever since he could walk. The blonde retrieved the keys from behind the counter and unlocked the back door to the brewery, Craig swiftly followed.

His heart sank when he saw the jittery guy kick the machinery so he could get his fresh fix. Craig had tried many times to talk him out of drinking it but with any addiction it's no good just telling someone to stop, like him and his 20 cigs a day issue . Tweek knew it was bad for him but he couldn't resist the cravings he got for that rush when the dark liquid hit him (it also didn't help that his parents made a living out of making it ). They both sat down on the stained carpet, the room was hot from the machine being on 24/7, in addition the steam from coffee being poured into the barrels floated around the ceiling. Taking a long sip of coffee Tweek's shakes began to calm down. Exhaling with a smile of relief, getting the nice warm buzz he had been craving all day. "do ya want some?" He offered as always, "nah" Craig declined as always, not wanting to join the club of meth addicts.

The smaller male's coffee bean brown eyes lingered over Craig's hands, they were big, rough and scattered with scars. A small gash on his right eyebrow caught his eye, the dark thick hairs around the deep cut glistened on and off in the intense flickering light. "hey where'd you get that from?" He asked getting a bit light headed by seeing the small amount of blood, lifting his wobbly finger in the direction of Craig's eyebrow. It took Craig a moment to know get Tweek was on about "oh yeah, Cartman called me a lanky fag … the fat cunt" he played it off as though it didn't sting like hell. Tweek slumped "oh-uh okay" he sighed, his eyes returned to his feet which were beginning to twitch again. He knew Craig didn't mind people thinking he was gay but that's what 'fag' means right? …and he was offended by it? or maybe it was just because it was Cartman? he thought hopefully.

After Tweek had finished his coffee they trudged down to his house as it was the closest to the shop. Craig cracked open the bedroom window so he could have a smoke while half dangling outside. "God-d-d-damn it Craig you're letting all th-the cold in!" Exclaimed the lump hiding under the bed covers trying to kick the smoker off the bed (which was directly under the window) . "fuck off dude I sit in that shitty boiling room all the time so you can have a fix" he argued back, giving the lump a kick back while also trying not to drop his lighter as he lit his fag in his mouth. The lump replied with a shaky middle finger and a muffled fuck you. After a few minutes, had passed the fag end was dropped from the window and get buried in the snow and the owner shut the window, realising they may as well of been outside because of how chilly it was. "fuck its freezing" Craig commented, he wished he could crawl into the duvet cave and embrace the smaller kid's warmth…no that'd be too far, he thought and sat beside the lump on top of the covers instead. A wild yellow mass appeared up from the coffee bean bed spread "man y-you're always freezing!" Tweek tried not to make eye contact with him for too long in case his dumb feeling came across, he wished he could hug the sheets around Craig so he hopefully wouldn't feel so cold. But instead they both lay there and looked at the ceiling awkwardly, imagining being in each other's arms.

Craig looked at the blonde, his wild hair covering his eyes then flying up when he exhaled out of his freckled nose, the collar of his murky green shirt was unbuttoned revealing more of them damn cute freckles. Quickly his eyes darted in the other direction realising that he was eyeing him up and he could probably see how homo he was. Tweek saw his shivering figure through his hair and thought 'maybe if I lie as far away from him as I can and ask him he wouldn't think I was gay for him right? No what if he laughs at me or thinks I'm trying to make a move? Well he knows I know he's cold like he literally just said!'. After taking about a minute to convince himself, he shifted closer to the wall and pulled the covers down so Craig could just see his mouth "y-y-you wanna get i-in cus it's c-cold like you said I mean youdonthaveto, sorr-" "yeah thanks" Craig cut him off with a smile, getting under the covers but keeping his distance. The taller one grinded his tongue piercing against his teeth to distract himself from looking at shaking canary, they had never been in a bed together, usually when they had sleep overs they would both sleep on the floor. Tweek looked at Craig for a second 'okay okay that was okay, probably thinking I'm a fag, oh Jesus he does! He must feel so fucking awkward what was I thinking?! I'm so stupid now I've screwed everything up GOD DAMMIT TWEEK'. Craig noticed he was buzzing even more and placed his hand on the ball of yellow impulsively, Tweeks brown eyes shot open "GAH!" he exclaimed and the hand was quickly removed. Tweek was just shocked at the sudden contact and now he wanted that heavy hand in his hair again. Craig cursed to himself, however he noticed something warm swallow his fingers…another hand. The hand was guided back onto the head, both of their hearts were beating fast.


	3. hot sheets

Craig gulped making his mouth even dryer, eyes focusing on the scrunched-up face lying beside him. Whenever he sensed Tweek was panicking he usually gave him a rare smile or said something supportive but it was never anything physical, Craig wasn't that kind of guy. Tweek couldn't look at him, he still thought the taller one was going to get up and leave and never want anything to do with him, he let out a squeak. There was even more awkward tension in the chilly room than before they both hid under the covers, he cracked open one eye to check that he wasn't about to get five fingers across his face. As he opened his other eye his cheeks flushed bright red as he noticed Craig was looking straight at him, not with the piercing glare he usually wore but a softer expression that made him melt into the sheets. After a few moments, had passed, the hand that was swallowed in yellow began to trace around the twitching skull, the slender fingers hidden in swamps of hair. A wave of warmth washed over the two it was a mixture of relief and lust, all these years of keeping a distance lead up to this moment. The fingers brushed over a dent in the small skull and an unpleasant memory played in Craig's head…

They were both nine, watching red racer on the neglected sofa that Tweek's parents never used (due to them always being in the shop). Tweek had just finished off his seventh cup of coffee that day and went into the kitchen to brew another one, Craig was getting pissed off because he just wanted to watch TV with him and he kept on getting coffee. The two had just started to hang out with each other which meant Craig didn't understand how serious Tweeks addiction was and Tweek didn't know how easily Craig could get wound up and be an unintentional ass-hole basically. "Oi!" the stubborn kid shouted from the doorway causing Tweek to jump, his mug shattering on the ground and the scalding hot coffee made a searing pool around the shaking feet "SHIT!" he screamed. "Jesus fucking christ calm down" Craig laughed it off as he strolled over to him. "you ass hole ow-ow! Fuck" He jumped forward to hit the laughing boy but instead got shoved backwards. In a matter of seconds, he slipped backwards, head slamming into the edge of the kitchen surface.

The hand quickly moved behind Tweeks brown speckled ear as the owner cringed at the image of Tweek screaming in a pool of coffee and blood. The blonde took a deep exhale, goosebumps shivered down his body when the large cold hand cupped his wobbly jaw and ear. A pair of small hands slowly began to trail up Craig's blue hoodie and fiddled with the two strings around the hood as he was too nervous to touch his pasty skin. Craig felt the other guys warm breath float over his neck, making him more desperate for him, making him pull gently with his hand so his head could lie right next to him. Tweek repeatedly screamed at himself to not fuck this moment up, don't make any stupid noises or shake any more than he was. All he could do was let out more shaky breaths into his 6 year crushes neck in anticipation and anxiety. "Tweek.." Craig monotonely whispered, practically on Tweeks mouth "y-y-yeh man?" he replied with a squeak, eyes forgetting that there was anything else in the room other than the deep grey eyes right in front of him. "you're an idiot", before Tweek could insult him back Craigs lips flew into his. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was hard and desperate, Craig didn't care as his impulsiveness took over. Theirs heads rushed, closing their eyes in paradise or a second. The hand left Tweeks face to let them both breath. Tweek looked at Craig wild eyed, his heart felt like it was trying to escape his tight ribcage, he was used to this anxious rushing but it felt good this time "gah-h" he gasped out, cracking a small smile while his hands got braver and moved up from the hoodie to the neck, feeling an Adams apple bobbing. Craig didn't even regret it, he was such a dumb ass for not doing it sooner, he didn't care that he forced the kiss, he had finally scratched that fucking itch. Tweek shifted across the bed so he was body to body and face to face with him and he wrapped his free arm over Craigs shoulder and pecked him on the cheek "you're a twat" he argued back.

Tweek only really thought of doing old couple things with Craig over the years, like taking over his parents 'coffee' shop, owning a cat together, holding hands for themselves and not a group of girls at school, listening to the morning radio in bed while he enjoyed his morning fix although Craig would be asleep at 5am. His mind was too hectic to do or imagine sexual shit, it didn't mean he wound'nt be open to it, he just wanted to think about calm things… nice and calm to calm his head down otherwise it got too much and his head would hit whatever was in front of him.

Craig however was full of sexual angst, of course he didn't just want to pound his ass and leave it at that because firstly, if Tweek didn't want to do that kind of thing he was sure some good porn and his hand could figure out a compromise and also, he did really like Tweek otherwise he wouldn't be best friends with him, he loved his jitters and his stutter just added to it. He especially savoured the moments when they watched the stars when they laid outside on the lawn together, or when Tweek would share his plasters with him and his small hands would nurse his cuts, soppy shit like that.

The edges of Craig's emotionless mouth perked up slightly, all it took was that, he had been oblivious to Tweeks feelings all his life and it turns out he likes him back… fuck he had wasted so much time debating and holding himself back. His lips met Tweeks again, again and again practically eating him alive and the smaller one couldn't keep up with the messy kisses that were hitting him. Tweek's body began to twitch out of excitement, already bitten to bloodied lips quivering trying to match the others movements as both of his scrawny arms hooked around Craig's neck pulling him as close as he could. A jumper interrupted Tweek as he went in for another kiss, the jumper was tossed onto the floor, he half hoped Tweek would take his dull shirt off too so he could see his rapidly panting chest. Craig watched the big brown eyes gaze up his bare chest and flicker back up to him "fuck" he exhaled and pulled Tweek up so he could sit on his stomach, glad he was so light. Tweek pulled the duvet that had fallen back over them, this was all happening so fast for him, Craig took his jumper off so now he had to take his shirt off, right? Oh no that was too much pressure. He was uncomfortable with his chest, in-fact his whole body for that matter, he was picked on for being small for a start, he was scrawny as fuck which is so embarrassing and he was scattered with scars either self-inflicted or accidental. The male on the bottom looked up, he noticed over the years that Tweek never wanted to go to the pool, change for gym or any public situation where he had to take his clothes, even just his shirt. Of course, Craig had seen him shirtless when he got changed round his house or something and he knew it made Tweek uncomfortable. Craig didn't care about his own scars, to him they were like trophies from his fights but he also knew it was completely the opposite for the timid blonde. "Craig", he snapped out of thought and focused back on the shaking soul sitting on his boney abdomen "yeah?" Tweek tried not to look at Craig's bruises so he wouldn't worry himself but there wasn't much space for him to put his hands that wasn't a battle scar so he fiddled with the hem of his coffee stained charcoal Tee instead. "I-I've l-l-iked you for like a dead long time and an-" Being the impatient brat he was, he abruptly yanked Tweek down by the collar of his shirt so he could taste his lips once more. The feeling of the wet tongue made Tweek giggle, it felt like an eel trying to get back into water and the water was his mouth. He allowed it to pass through his lips and his eyes shot open, it felt so strange but sensual, his own tongue began to gain a mind of its own and slapped against the other pierced tongue. Steamy breaths were exchanged as their lips roughly met at clashing angles, the jittery hands settled on Craig's sharp collar bones so he could gain some balance as his shirt was still being roughly tugged and pulled in whatever direction Craig wanted his mouth to be in. Tweek tried to hide an embarrassing gasp, the eel darted down to his neck brushing every crevice with persistently strong licks and jabs, getting yellow tufts mixed into the saliva coating his trembling neck. A sweet spot was hit in the crook of his neck, a muffled "gah!" came from the fluff ball whose face was buried in sharp edge of the crook of Craig's neck and the pillow, cringing at his searing cheeks and girly gasps. The craving driven teen bit, sucked and licked whatever he could get his mouth on, still keeping him pulled down with his stretched shirt collar with his other large hand keeping a grip on his waist with two fingers through the loop on the hem of his skinny jeans.

They carried on steadily for at least another hour. Craig reigned himself in from his natural urge to dry hump, hair pull and anything he could think of to make that spaz scream for him, of course he did he was a horny teenager. Considering Tweek's first and only kiss was from a drunken Kenny and his explosive panic attacks, Craig didn't want to add any more pressure into his life, he was the only person Tweek could trust and he wasn't going to fuck that up. The canary kid felt kind of relived when Craig rolled off from over him, neither had barely take one full breath this whole time, his whole neck was red raw along and stinging with spit. "fuck" Craig panted while pulling his hat correctly back on his head, taking a lustful glance over at Tweek who looked like a monster truck had ran over his neck, he thought it was sexy and was very proud of himself anyhow.

He would get up and have a smoke out of the window again but this moment was too good to disturb, Tweek was his. A hint of a smile spread across his face, pulling his quivering companion over his chest to cover from the cold….


End file.
